Find the ratio of the area of $\triangle BCX$ to the area of $\triangle ACX$ in the diagram if $CX$ bisects $\angle ACB$. Express your answer as a common fraction. [asy]
import markers;

real t=27/(27+30);
pair A=(-15.57,0);
pair B=(8.43,0);
pair C=(0,25.65);
pair X=t*A+(1-t)*B;

draw(C--A--B--C--X);

label("$A$",A,SW);
label("$B$",B,E);
label("$C$",C,N);
label("$X$",X,NE);

//markangle(n=1,radius=15,A,C,X,marker(markinterval(stickframe(n=1),true)));
//markangle(n=1,radius=15,X,C,B,marker(markinterval(stickframe(n=1),true)));

label("$24$",.5*(B+A),S);
label("$27$",.5*(B+C),NE);
label("$30$",.5*(A+C),NW);
[/asy]
The Angle Bisector Theorem tells us that  \[\frac{BX}{AX}=\frac{BC}{AC}=\frac{27}{30}=\frac{9}{10}.\]Since $\triangle BCX$ and $\triangle ACX$ share the same height, the ratio of their areas is simply the ratio of their bases, so our answer is \[\frac{BX}{AX}=\boxed{\frac{9}{10}}.\]